Kim Se Jeong
Perfil thumb|350px|Se Jeong * Nombre: 세정/ Se Jeong * Nombre completo: 김세정/ Kim Se Jeong *'Apodo:' God Sejeong * Profesión: Cantante, Bailarina, MC, Modelo, Actriz * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Gimje, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 164 cm * Peso: 48 kg * Tipo de sangre: AB * Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo * '''Signo zodiacal chino: Rata * Familia: Padres y hermano mayor * Agencia: Jelly Fish Entertainment Dramas * Let Me Hear Your Song (KBS2, 2019) * School 2017 (KB2, 2017) * The Sound of Heart (KBS2, 2016) cameo Temas para Dramas * All of My Days tema para Crash Landing on You (2019-2020) * Lover tema para Mr. Sunshine (2018) * If Only tema para Legend of the Blue Sea (2017) Programas de TV *Busted! I Know Who You Are 2 (Netflix, 2019) *Galileo: Awakened Universe (tvN, 2018) *PRODUCE 48 (Mnet, 2018) Invitada junto a I.O.I y WANNA ONE *Busted! I Know Who You Are (Netflix, 2018) * Alley Restaurant (SBS,2018) Ep. 05/01/2018 MC Especial * 2018 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2018) * Super TV (tvN, 2018) Ep. 11-12 * Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man 2 (JTBC, 2018) Ep. 1 * Master Key (SBS, 2017) Ep. 2 * Running Man (SBS, 2017) Ep.377 * Boat Horn Clenched Fists (SBS, 2017) Ep. 12 (07/01/2017) * Law of the Jungle - Sumatra (SBS, 2017) * Battle Trip (KBS, 2017) Ep./03/17 * Get It Beauty 2017 (OnStyle, 2017) como MC * King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2017) Ep. 22/01/2017 * Singing Battle (KBS, 2017) Ep. 24/02/17 * Let's Eat Dinner Together (jtbc, 2017) Ep. 10 * KBS Entertainment Awards (KBS, 2016) * Flower Crew (SBS) * Super Model Contest (SBS, 2016) Ep. 22.12.2016 * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2016) Ep. 17.12.2016 * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2016) Ep. 333, 345 * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2016) Ep. 19.11.2016 junto a IOI *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep. 313 *Vocal War: God's Voice (MBC, 2016) Ep. 15/08/16 *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2016) Ep. 461, 491-492, 522-523 *Mr. Baek Master of Homemade Food (tvN, 2016) *Weekly Idol (MBC Every1, 2016) Ep. 13.07.2016 junto a Gugudan *My Love (KBS, 2016) Ep. 30.06.2016 junto a Gugudan *Challenge! Golden Bell (KBS) junto a Gugudan *New House (jtbc, 2016) Ep. 30.06.2016 junto a Gugudan *Inmortal Song (KBS, 2016) Ep. 11.06.2016 junto a IOI *Taxi (tvN, 2016) Ep. 24 y 31.05.2016 junto a IOI *Vitamin (KBS, 2016) Ep. 19.05.2016 junto a IOI *With You 2 (jtbc, 2016) Ep 17 y 24.05.2016 junto a IOI *Unni’s Slam Dunk (KBS2, 2016) Ep. 13.05.2016 junto a IOI *SNL Korea Season 7 (tvN, 2016) Ep. 07.05.2016 junto a IOI *Knowing Bros (jtbc, 2016) Ep. 07.05.2016 junto a IOI *Strong Man (jtbc, 2016) Ep. 26.04.2016 junto a IOI *Unni’s Slam Dunk (KBS2) junto a Mina *Hello, Our Native Language (KBS, 2016) Junto a Somi, Chung Ha y Na Young *Welcome Show (KBS, 2016) MC *PRODUCE 101 (Mnet, 2016) *K-Pop Star 2 (SBS, 2012) Anuncios * Coca Cola (2018) * Acwell (2018) * Gyokai Tonkotsu Ramen (2018) * Joosun Game (2017) * Milky Dress (2017) * MMORPG '주선 for Kakao' (2017) * LOTTE Water Park Heart Attack Paradise (2017, junto a Cha Eunwoo) * DongWon Tuna (2017, junto a Jo Jung Suk) * Alba Heaven (2017) * Renoma Swim & Gym (2017) * Lilian (2017) * Milky Dress (2017) * Hi-mart (2016-2017) * Hite Jinro's Cham Iseul (2016) Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones * Taeil - Loves Me or Not (Duet. Se Jeong) (Prod. Park Kyung) (2017) *STATION - Star Blossom (Do Young & Se Jeong) (2017) Composiciones * Gugudan - To You (2018) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Gugudan ** Posición: Vocalista y Bailarina. ** Número que representa: 3 ** Símbolo: '''Trébol ** '''Sub-Unidad: Gugudan SEMINA *'Ex-Grupo Proyecto:' I.O.I * Educación: ''' ** Indeogwon High School (Graduada) ** Hanyang Women's University * '''Periodo de entrenamiento: 1 año y 11 meses.. * Especialidad: Baladas. * Modelo a seguir: IU y Ailee * Lema: "'''Prueba una vez más en el último momento: Cuando sientas que esto es lo último, hazlo dos veces más!" * '''Hobbies: Dibujar y ver películas. * Participó en la segunda temporada de Kpop Star, pero no logró quedar dentro del Top 10. * En el programa "Taxi" de TvN declaró ser una gran fan de la cantante IU. También es fan del cantante Park Hyo Shin y del actor Jo Jin Woong. * Obtuvo el 2 lugar en PRODUCE 101, siendo una de las ganadoras. * Su canción "Flower Road" (producida por Zico) ha logrado llegar al #1 en las listas musicales de Corea. * Obtuvo 9 veces un All Kill con la canción "Flower Road" * Apareció en la revista Ceci y Dazed en el mes de Diciembre de 2016. * En los SAF de SBS, canto un pequeño fragmento de su canción "Flower Road". Se Jeong fue tendencia #3 en Naver, mientras que "Flower Road" #9 una vez que realizó su presentación. *En el año 2019 en la pagina oficial de TC Cndler apareció en "Los rostros mas bellos de Asia 2019" quedando en el puesto #99. Enlaces *Instagram Galería Kim Se Jeong1.jpg Kim Se Jeong2.jpg Kim Se Jeong3.jpg Kim Se Jeong4.jpg Kim Se Jeong5.jpg Videografía Se Jeong - Flower Road|Flower Road (Prod. By Zico) STATION 도영 X 세정 '별빛이 피면 (Star Blossom)' MV| Do Young & Se Jeong - Star Blossom 레오 Leo (빅스 VIXX), 세정 SEJEONG (구구단 gugudan) - 우리는 하나 (We, the Reds) Official M V| Leo & Se Jeong - We, the Reds Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KSolista